Army Blaine One-shots by endofadream
by LoversByHaters
Summary: 5: Kurt alza la mirada, ladeando la cabeza. Vuelve a bajarla, como si hubiese olvidado lo que estaba escribiendo, y Louis ve un sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas. Kurt baja la cabeza, sus labios retorciéndose en una sonrisa, y dice—: Le estoy escribiendo a Blaine. Mi novio. Serie de one-shots Army!Blaine. Traducción autorizada por endofadream. Army!Blaine. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por **endofadream**

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de endofadream, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**1**

* * *

Han pasado dos años, seis meses y siete días desde la última vez que Kurt vio a Blaine en persona. Desde entonces ha tratado de recordar cómo se habían sentido los brazos de Blaine envueltos a su alrededor esa última vez, la manera en la que había llorado en el hombro de Kurt y susurrado, demasiado asustado y destrozado, pero aun así tan fuerte, todavía como esa roca a la que Kurt se ha estado apoyando por tanto tiempo que se ha vuelto la sólida e inamovible base de su vida—: Nunca te diré adiós. —Repitiendo las palabras que había dicho Kurt en años pasados, había reído, y Kurt le había abrazado con más fuerza; había dicho—: Volveré a casa, lo prometo.

Y Kurt, secándose los ojos mientras se separaban, sonrió. La sonrisa había sido torcida, descentrada, y de alguna manera no se había sentido bien; siendo demasiado desenfadada para la situación, para el peligro, al que ambos sabían, estaba por adentrarse Blaine. —Más te vale. Puedo decir que me he acostumbrado a llamarte mi esposo —había dicho Kurt, tragando saliva concienzudamente para que así su voz no temblara.

Blaine se había ido, y ahora Kurt está solo, pequeño y temblando en un vacío que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

No sabe si Blaine saldrá de esto. Blaine tampoco lo sabe. Hay tanta incertidumbre delante de ellos que, por las primeras dos semanas luego de que Blaine sea desplegado, Kurt no puede dormir. Pasa largas y aterradoras noches, ahuyentando monstruos, pesadillas que tiene medio dormido en donde recibe una carta, justo con ésta también esas placas de identificación y un impersonal _lo siento tanto_.

Kurt no quiere nada de eso. Él quiere a su esposo de vuelta.

Kurt sueña con el día en el que Blaine le había dicho que se iría, que se había alistado. Revive las lágrimas, el temor revolviéndose horriblemente en la boca de su estómago. Revive el preguntarle a Blaine, aferrándose a su camisa—: ¿Y si no vuelves?

—Volveré —dice Blaine con firmeza, como si no hubiera otra conclusión—. Volveré a ti.

* * *

Cuando Blaine lleva cinco meses enfrentando el infierno cada día, en desiertos áridos y pueblos llenos de civiles aterrorizados, su hijo nace por medio de su madre sustituta, Pamela. Después de una decisión no unánime que duró un segundo, Kurt lo nombra Devon, usando el nombre que él y Blaine habían elegido, Carter, como segundo nombre. Le agarra cuando todo está en calma, Pamela quedándose dormida por el agotamiento. Kurt pasa suavemente un dedo por el declive de la pequeña nariz de bebé de Devon y ve sus ojos moverse un poco en su sueño.

—Algún día, pronto, verás a tu otro papi —susurra Kurt en ese silencioso aire nocturno. Acomoda la manta alrededor del cuerpo de Devon, le mece suavemente y se cala de la sensación de este diminuto y cálido bulto de_ vida _que tiene en sus brazos—. Y te diremos todo sobre lo valiente que es. Y lo mucho que quiero que crezcas como él.

Entonces las lágrimas vienen, ardiendo y picando, y Kurt cierra los ojos, respira profundo y presiona un beso en la frente de Devon, la piel suave y aterciopelada bajo sus labios. En la cama, Pamela se remueve y se voltea. El corazón de Kurt late, pero de alguna manera sigue sintiéndose como si estuviera astillándose.

Imagina que Blaine está a su lado, brazos a su alrededor mientras mira a su hijo con más orgullo del que Kurt ha visto nunca en sus ojos.

Toca su anillo de bodas cuando Devon está de vuelta en su moisés. Sólo quiere asegurarse de que todo sigue siendo real.

* * *

Tratan de hablar por Skype una vez a la semana. La conexión nunca es muy buena y las llamadas raramente duran más de diez minutos. Cada vez que Kurt ve a Blaine, éste parece un poco más cansado, un poco más raído por la vida. Pero su sonrisa es la misma, y si no tiene que terminar abruptamente la llamada por una emergencia, siempre le dirá a Kurt: "Pronto, bebé. Pronto. Lo prometo. Te amo".

Pero Kurt no quiere pronto. Quiere_ ahora_.

* * *

Blaine llora la primera vez que Kurt está en Skype con Devon sentado en su regazo. Es unas pocas semanas después de que Devon viene a casa del hospital; Kurt ha estado funcionando sin dormir desde entonces, pero no deja que Blaine lo sepa, trata de ocultar lo agotado que está.

Cuando Kurt le dice que lo ha llamado Devon, hay un momento en el que Blaine se le queda mirando fijamente, la señal en la pantalla entrecortándose un poco. Como si tomara un par de minutos para hacer mella, Blaine pregunta, roncamente—: ¿Lo llamaste por mí?

Kurt sonríe. —Bueno, tú eres la persona más valiente que conozco.

Kurt siempre ha odiado ver llorar a Blaine, pero cuando son lágrimas de júbilo lo considerará un trabajo bien hecho.

* * *

Kurt celebra el primer cumpleaños de Devon de vuelta en Ohio, con su familia y sus amigos. Sopla la vela de Devon y ve con orgullo cuando su hijo alegremente hace pedazos su pastel, chocolate chorreando por sus deditos regordetes mientras chilla y ríe.

Kurt trata de no pensar en el modo en el que están empeorando las cosas, no mejorando, en donde está Blaine.

* * *

El segundo cumpleaños de Devon pasa igual, sin la ridícula cantidad de torta malgastada ni ropa arruinada. Kurt permanece cerca de su padre y no deja que nadie más note lo vacío y solitario que se siente.

Él y Blaine no han hablado por Skype por casi dos semanas y media.

* * *

Dos años, seis meses y siete días.

El aeropuerto está repleto, personas pasando con sus teléfonos presionados contra sus oídos, sus voces mezcladas mientras arrastran equipajes por el piso tras ellas. Mamá cargando niños ruidosos, todos en varios estados de molestia, impaciencia y entusiasmo. Universitarios volviendo a casa por el verano o yendo de vacaciones. En el aire está el olor de diez restaurantes diferentes, y debajo de eso el olor de café.

Kurt espera en la puerta F, agarrando a Devon contra su cadera. Sus brazos están comenzando a doler, pero todavía no quiere bajar a su hijo. Por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos, revisa el tablero de llegadas brillando sobre su cabeza.

Gente comienza a entrar desde la puerta de embarque y el corazón de Kurt se detiene, haciendo una pausa antes de acelerarse, un tremendo bum-bum-bum contra su caja torácica. Inspecciona desesperadamente cada cara, alzando más a Devon contra su cadera. Olvida cómo respirar.

El nombre es susurrado antes de que Kurt se percate de que está viendo. —Blaine —susurra cuando la última persona, completamente uniformada, entra al terminal, un simple morral colgado sobre su hombro y su cabello cuidadosamente cubierto por una gorra.

Como si hubiera oído, Blaine mira hacia él. Sus ojos se ensanchan, mandíbula cayendo, y se precipita hacia ellos, dejando caer su bolso en el suelo en algún lugar entre la puerta y donde está parado Kurt. Kurt baja a Devon justo a tiempo para que Blaine arroje los brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándole apretadamente antes de agarrar su cara y besarle, larga y apasionadamente, y al "estaría avergonzado con todo el mundo viendo" de Kurt en realidad le importa un bledo.

Kurt no ha sido besado en más de dos años.

—Dios, te extrañé tanto —dice Blaine, estrangulada y quebradamente, cuando se apartan. Su gorra había caído cuando Kurt le había agarrado de la nuca, y sus ojos están brillando mientras más lágrimas corren por su rostro. Su cabello sigue tan corto como lo había estado antes de que se fuera, pero hay líneas nuevas alrededor de sus ojos, en su frente y en su cara; la chispa una vez brillante en sus ojos se ha atenuado un poco, llana y apagada por las cosas que ha visto.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que no volvieras a casa —admite Kurt, voz cansada y temerosa. Su propia cara está húmeda por las lágrimas.

Blaine sacude la cabeza, sonriendo, y dice—: Te prometí que vendría a casa, Kurt.

Kurt ríe, se seca los ojos con el dorso de su mano, y se agacha, encontrando a Devon mirando fijamente a Blaine con los ojos muy abiertos, y casi temeroso. Kurt toma su mano y dice en voz baja—: Oye, cariño. Alguien ha estado esperando un largo tiempo para finalmente decirte hola.

Blaine se pone de cuclillas y Kurt ve a la gente mirando, pero de alguna manera, se sigue sintiendo como si no hubiera nadie, como si siguieran siendo sólo ellos, finalmente una familia reunida.

Los ojos de Devon se ensanchan aún más cuando Blaine extiende una mano, y la toma después de que Kurt le anime suavemente. —Vamos, cielo, está bien.

Blaine inhala temblorosamente cuando los pequeños dedos de Devon se envuelven alrededor de los suyos, y otra lágrima cae por su cara cuando dice—: Hola, hombrecito. Yo soy tu papá.

Devon parpadea, entonces dice orgullosamente, como puede cualquier niño de dos años con habilidad verbal limitada—: ¡Papá valiente! —Se precipita hacia adelante y abraza a Blaine con fuerza. Hay unos cuantos "aww" a su alrededor, pero para Kurt sólo es ruido blanco mientras ríe, ahogando un llanto cuando Blaine alza a Devon y le abraza, acunando la nuca de su hijo por primera vez.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, aquí les traigo esto, que no es un fanfic en sí pero que lo subiré todo aquí, son unos cuantos one-shots Army!Blaine (Blaine soldado) escritos por endofadream (así en tumblr), sin título ni resumen. Este tiene una secuela y luego otro one-shot que se sitúa unos años después. Después de publicar esos dos, publicaré otros dos más que son Army!Blaine, pero no son parte del mismo "universo". ¿O prefieren que los publique aparte? Como al final ninguno tiene ni título ni resumen… en fin…

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por **endofadream**

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de endofadream, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**2**

* * *

—Devon está dormido —murmura Kurt. Él y Blaine están sentados en el sofá, la cabeza de Blaine contra el pecho de Kurt. Kurt acaricia el cabello corto de Blaine, dejando que la densa suavidad de este roce contra las yemas de sus dedos. Sigue sin creer lo que está sucediendo, que Blaine realmente está_ aquí _otra vez, real y tan cálido y sólido junto a él. Su cuerpo se siente más cargado de músculos, quizás sobrecargado aún más con cosas que Kurt nunca verá ni experimentará.

Blaine tararea, cerrando los ojos. Su mano acaricia la de Kurt, dedos yendo sobre nudillos montañosos. —Él es hermoso. —Su voz tiene un ligero matiz de dolor, una tensión que a Kurt se le hace imposible ignorar. Sabe lo que Blaine está pensando, lo que no está diciéndole.

Kurt se dobla hacia abajo, ignora el dolor que siente en la parte posterior de su cuello al presionar un beso sobre la coronilla de Blaine para aplacar el sufrimiento. —Como su papá.

Blaine ríe, estira su cabeza hacia atrás y alza la mirada. Como siempre, Kurt retiene la respiración al ver los ojos de oro líquido, muy abiertos y expresivos. Ha extrañado tanto esto. La mano de Blaine, ancha y cálida, acaricia el brazo de Kurt, aprieta su bicep suavemente. —Es todo nuestro, ¿no?

Kurt responde con una risita, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Por supuesto. Todo nuestro. —Recuerda venir a casa después de ir al aeropuerto, recuerda la mirada en los ojos de Blaine, esa admiración, asombro, esa absoluta _felicidad_ con la que Devon le había reconocido, había saltado a sus brazos y renuentemente había dejado que le pusieran en su asiento en el viaje a casa. Eventualmente, Devon se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Blaine, apenas hacia una hora en el sofá, y Blaine no había tenido muchas ganas de soltarle para llevarle a la cama.

—Temía… que él no supiera quién era yo —responde Blaine bajito.

—¿Crees que no he estado mostrándole fotos tuyas desde el día que nació? —resopla Kurt, palmeando a Blaine gentilmente en el hombro—. Me aseguré de que supiera quién eras tú, independientemente de si… venías a casa o no.

—No. —Blaine nota la vacilación en la respiración de Kurt, debe hacerlo; se da la vuelta, alza una rodilla debajo de él mientras toma la cara de Kurt en sus manos. Kurt le mira con ojos lacrimosos, ve piel oscurecida por el sol, una nueva cicatriz en la barbilla de Blaine, delgada, recta y débil, que no estaba allí antes de que se fuera. Kurt extiende una mano, la toca—. Te dije que vendría a casa.

—Pero yo no lo sabía —susurra Kurt, sintiendo el ardor y brote de las lágrimas.

Blaine se inclina hacia adelante y besa a Kurt, profundo y sólido, tranquilizador y familiar. —Estoy aquí —susurra, alejándose sólo lo suficiente para que sus labios se rocen ligeramente. El corazón de Kurt palpita con fuerza, un rápido tambor contra la jaula hueca de sus costillas. Entonces Blaine se mueve, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Kurt con una facilidad no olvidada por su separación. Una mano en el cabello de Kurt, la misma todavía en su cara, Blaine se vuelve a inclinar, besa a Kurt lenta e indulgentemente. Su lengua se siente gruesa y cálida al pasar por los labios de Kurt, luego se desliza en su boca. Ambos inhalan profundamente, jadeando, calor y humedad entre ellos. Las manos de Kurt agarran la parte trasera de la camisa de Blaine, la blanca que lleva debajo de su uniforme, y siente el flexionar y el movimiento de músculos, de huesos—. No iré a ningún lado.

El _todavía_ está implícito, pero ninguno lo menciona. Kurt se deleita con la sensación de las caderas de Blaine meciéndose hacia su trasero, un ritmo hace mucho tiempo grabado en las memorias de sus músculos. Kurt jadea, baja una mano para agarrar el muslo de Blaine, y Blaine captura sus labios entre dientes afilados, mordiendo y jalando suavemente antes de volver a besarle profundamente. Están jadeando y meciéndose, moviéndose en formas que Kurt sólo abordó en sueños por más de dos años, y es tan arrollador estarlo sintiendo de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —murmura Blaine, sin aliento. Gira sus caderas, oprime y arrastra la dura línea de su polla sobre la de Kurt.

—Hazme el amor —susurra Kurt en respuesta. Desliza sus dedos por el cabello de Blaine, agarra ligeramente. Presiona su boca caliente y húmeda a la oreja de Blaine, siente el cuerpo de este estremecerse—. Dame tu gran polla, bebé. Permíteme tener la certeza de que eres real.

Blaine gimotea, distorsionada y entrecortadamente, y baja su cabeza para pasar sus labios por la suave y pálida piel del cuello de Kurt. Entonces, sin advertencia, está deslizándose del regazo de Kurt y apartándole las piernas, parándose entre ellas antes de agarrar el trasero de Kurt y tirar de él.

Kurt suelta un chillido de sorpresa, sus ojos ensanchándose mientras sus brazos se cierran instintivamente alrededor del cuello de Blaine y sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de la esbelta curva de su cintura. Blaine le levanta fácilmente, resoplando burlonamente por los ruidos de Kurt, y le vuelve a besar, apasionada y profundamente, mientras camina a la habitación.

—Mierda, Blaine —gime Kurt mientras Blaine abre la puerta entrecerrada con su hombro—. Antes no podías hacer esto.

Blaine les lleva hacia la cama, y cuando sus rodillas golpean el borde, Kurt abre sus brazos, se deja caer en el colchón con el suave rumor de las sábanas. Hoy, por primera vez en dos años, dormir no será algo tan solitario.

Blaine se sube a la cama, su boca medio curvada en una sonrisa, y se vuelve a sentar a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Kurt, bajando su cabeza y besando el hoyuelo en la mejilla de este, la leve arruga entre sus cejas. —Es asombroso lo que pueden hacerte el campamento de reclutas y el ejercicio constante —murmura, deslizando una mano por debajo de la camisa de Kurt.

Kurt se incorpora, quitándosela fácilmente. Tira del dobladillo de la de Blaine, desesperado por quitar la ropa tan rápido como sea posible, y Blaine vacila sólo por un segundo antes de acceder. La reluciente plata de sus placas de identificación tintinea y se balancea entre ellos, y cuando la mano de Blaine va por la cadena, Kurt le agarra la muñeca, niega con la cabeza y dice—: Déjatelas puestas.

Blaine lo hace.

Sus besos se vuelven babosos y poco coordinados; Kurt desliza una mano entre ellos, encuentra el duro y caliente bulto de la polla de Blaine en sus pantalones y lo acuna, aprieta. Blaine suelta un jadeo ahogado, cabeza cayendo y brazos temblando. —Dios, Kurt.

Blaine vuelve a besar a Kurt, con fuerza y energía, respiros entre deslices de besos. —Déjame hacerte una mamada. Por favor. He extrañado sentir tu verga entre mis labios.

Kurt abre la cremallera de los pantalones de Blaine, baja la cinturilla de su ropa interior hasta que su polla rebota entre ellos. Niega con la cabeza, pasa su mano por la cabeza de Blaine. —Sólo fóllame, bebé. Necesito sentirte.

Los calzoncillos desaparecen en un arrastre apresurado y torpe. Sueltan algunas risitas, se besan y tocan con la misma vacilación que habían tenido en su primera vez. Kurt abre sus piernas antes de que Blaine siquiera pueda preguntar, y este gruñe al destapar el lubricante y entibiarlo entre sus dedos.

—Tan sexy —murmura, pasando su palma por el suave interior de los muslos de Kurt. Estos tiemblan ante su toque, y Kurt está perfectamente consciente de sus respiros bruscos, la forma en la que el aire de la habitación se siente frío contra su piel expuesta y caliente—. No puedo creer que pasara dos años sin verte así para mí.

Esbeltas piernas se abren más, alzándose, y Blaine mete el primer dedo, girándolo suavemente. Kurt ve que su mandíbula está floja, ojos centrados y fijos. Recuerda cuando esta vista le hacía sonrojarse; ahora le hace excitarse más, aviva esa llama latente que arde vivamente en la boca de su estómago.

—Dios. —La voz de Blaine es forzada, y su dedo es una sensación lenta—. Estás tan apretado. ¿Alguna vez…?

—No a menudo —dice Kurt, dejando que las palabras se desvanezcan en un gemido—. Esa cosa no era tú. Te quería a ti.

Entonces Blaine se queda sin aliento y vuelve a sonar el chasquido del frasco de lubricante. El dedo se retira y luego hay dos, presionados juntos mientras Blaine los mete despacio, tomándose su tiempo hasta que el segundo nudillo desaparece.

Kurt gime, removiéndose sobre las sábanas, y clava sus talones en el colchón. Su cuello se arquea hacia atrás, pecho subiendo ligeramente, y apenas es consciente de estar suplicando, diciendo—: Ahora, por favor, Blaine, por favor. Estoy bien, estoy bien, puedo aguantarlo, pero _por favor_…

El familiar (y a la vez no) ruido de un condón siendo abierto, el gemido susurrado de Blaine entre sus dientes mientras el sonido de piel resbalando contra piel llega a los oídos de Kurt. Las anchas palmas de Blaine en sus muslos, manteniéndolos abiertos, y Kurt los envuelve fácilmente alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, recuerda la noche antes de que Blaine se hubiera ido en la que habían hecho esto, y entonces presiona a Blaine hacia el colchón y extiende más las piernas.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Blaine, porque tiene que hacerlo, Kurt lo sabe. Necesita esa seguridad. Kurt también—. No quiero hacerte daño.

Kurt agarra la espalda de Blaine. Siente que Blaine se pone rígido antes de relajarse, y debajo de sus dedos Kurt puede sentir las ligeras marcas de las cicatrices que aún no ha visto. Pero ahora no le importa —Blaine está sólido debajo de él, respirando y tan_ real_, y eso es todo lo que importa.

—Quiero sentirlo —responde Kurt, su voz ahogada. Besa a Blaine con dulzura, dejándola persistir entre ellos. Siente una lágrima caer por su mejilla—. Pasé dos años preguntándome si te volvería a ver de nuevo. Haz que me duela. Por favor.

Blaine apoya su peso en una mano, acuna el rostro de Kurt y reprime un sollozo tembloroso. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. —Kurt siente la cabeza de la polla de Blaine presionar suavemente sobre su entrada, y Blaine comienza a empujarse en su interior, Kurt respirando regular y lentamente mientras se aferra con más fuerza a Blaine.

Sus pieles se pegan, húmedas con sudor, y Kurt puede sentir la caída resbaladiza de las lágrimas saladas de Blaine entre ellos cuando se besan. Sus labios saben a ellas, y Kurt sabe que es probable que los suyos también. Tiembla, soltando un gemido estrangulado, y clava sus uñas en los hombros de Blaine al tocar fondo.

Las placas de identificación se arrastran entre ellos, frío metal ahora caliente, y Blaine saca y vuelve a meter. Kurt gime por el fuerte roce, la sensación de llenura tan desesperadamente extrañada. —Más fuerte —jadea, su voz más aguda de lo normal.

La espalda de Blaine resbala, aquellas líneas no vistas deslizándose debajo de las yemas de los dedos de Kurt. Blaine vuelve a embestir, la cama chirriando, su propio aliento vuelto un gruñido. Sus pieles chocan, resonando, y sus labios no tienen coordinación al encontrarse.

—Sí —jadea Kurt, arqueando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos—. Oh, Dios, sí, bebé. Más duro, por favor,_ más duro_.

Los labios de Blaine en su cuello, calientes y marcando; sus manos, deslizándose por la espalda de Kurt para empujar, acercarle más mientras Blaine cae en sus codos y obedece, embistiendo mientras la respiración de Kurt se reduce a jadeos, mientras el cuerpo de Kurt tiembla, se estremece por la fuerza.

Cuando se corren, lo hacen, milagrosamente, juntos. Blaine grita contra su cuello, caderas agitándose antes de inmovilizarse, y Kurt se aprieta a su alrededor, se arquea y gime. También grita mientras su cuerpo se afloja y entumece en el helado aire de la habitación.

Blaine sale cuidadosamente, la cama moviéndose mientras se separa. Kurt jala las sábanas, se desliza bajo ellas, y cuando Blaine, aún desvergonzada y magníficamente desnudo, aparece con un trapo, Kurt sólo sonríe y palmea el otro lado de la cama, que ha estado frío por más de dos años.

Y cuando duermen, es el mejor sueño que Kurt ha tenido.

* * *

Blaine está gritando.

Kurt se incorpora, apenas evitando un puño expulsado, y agarra el brazo de Blaine. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y su corazón palpita como el de un colibrí. La habitación está oscura y contorneada en gris plateado. Los ojos de Blaine están muy abiertos ahora, y hay miedo en ellos mientras se sienta, retirando la mano de Kurt de su brazo.

La confusión del sueño no está presente en absoluto, y Kurt ve a Blaine, asustado, inseguro de que hacer. La sábana ha caído a su cintura, y ahora es que Kurt nota la delgada cicatriz sobre el hombro de Blaine.

—¿Blaine? —pregunta, vacilando.

Blaine parpadea, sacudiendo la cabeza, y le mira. El miedo está yéndose gradualmente, esa mirada de pánico, de pelear-o-huir, atenuándose. —¿Kurt?

—Estás en casa —dice Kurt con voz trémula. Le asusta que todavía no haya ninguna chispa de reconocimiento, como si Blaine ni siquiera supiera dónde está—. Estás seguro.

Un llanto se oye desde otra habitación y Kurt suspira. Ahora Devon está despierto, lo que significa que Kurt no dormirá mucho esta noche. Se quita las sábanas de encima, buscando su ropa interior en el piso. Se la pone, se levanta y Blaine habla con una vocecita al decir—: Lo siento. No creí… No creí que tendría pesadillas.

—No te disculpes. —Kurt sonríe, hablando con sinceridad—. Eso pasa.

—Kurt. —Blaine le agarra la muñeca. Se muerde el labio inferior. Su cabello despeinado a pesar de lo corto que está—. ¿Puedes traer a Devon aquí?

—Por supuesto. —Kurt sonríe con facilidad, inclinándose para besar la frente de Blaine—. Tu ropa interior está al otro lado de la cama. Ya vuelvo.

Kurt vuelve a entrar sólo minutos después. Devon, en su mono azul, agarrándose animadamente al cuello de Kurt. —¡Pijamada! —canturrea alegremente. Mira hacia la cama, ve a Blaine sentado bajo las sábanas y dice—: ¡Papá!

Se sube a la cama y se acurruca al lado de Blaine. Blaine le acaricia el cabello, sonriéndole con cansancio, y Kurt cierra la puerta antes de subirse a la cama junto a ellos. Se sube las sábanas hasta la cintura.

Siente ojos en él, alza la mirada para encontrar a Blaine mirándole. Hay problemas tormentosos gestándose a sus espaldas, Kurt siente que el corazón se le retuerce dolorosamente. Justo ahora, son una familia junta por primera vez. Kurt mira las placas de identificación de Blaine contra su pecho descubierto, los músculos que no habían estado allí cuando Blaine se fue.

_No importa_, se recuerda a sí mismo, inclinándose para presionar un beso sobre la frente de Blaine.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por **endofadream**

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de endofadream, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**3**

* * *

El día favorito de la semana de Olivia Reed es, indiscutiblemente, el viernes. Sus niños, un grupo de animados chiquillos de seis años, usan el día de mostrar y compartir como una manera de canalizar su creatividad, bueno, usualmente lo que sea que esté tirado en sus habitaciones. A veces traen mascotas (_no sin antes_ pedir permiso), a veces traen juguetes. Una vez un estudiante arrastró con él a su hermana, que también estaba en el salón, y se la presentó a la clase como su "mono mascota".

Hoy es un día frío y seco a mediados de octubre. El sol está resplandeciente, pero la brisa está fría, y las hojas han comenzado a cambiar y a caer. Cubriendo los alféizares de su salón de clases están todas las hojas intactas que los niños pudieron encontrar ayer —y son un montón. Planea secarlas durante el fin de semana y traerlas para un proyecto el lunes.

Los niños charlan y agarran sus juguetes, fotografías y libros contra sus pechos mientras se sientan en un semicírculo, Olivia a la cabeza. Cruza sus piernas delicadamente, ajustando su falda mientras se sienta en una banqueta. Uno de los niños no está hablando mucho —el pequeño Devon Hummel-Anderson se distancia un poco del grupo, sus enormes ojos dorados muy observadores.

Olivia le mira con curiosidad, le ve juguetear con la pequeña caja expositora cuidadosamente puesta en su regazo. Él es uno de los chicos que suele traer fotografías y objetos que obviamente no le pertenecen, pero siempre tiene cosas inteligentes e ingeniosas que decir.

—Bien, chicos —dice, mirando hacia el reloj y dando unas palmadas—. Es tiempo del mostrar y compartir. ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

—¡Yo, Srta. Olivia! —La pequeña niña que está más cerca de ella, Ashleigh, alza su mano primero. Van en línea, cada niño tomándose tanto tiempo como quiera para hablar (porque poco lo saben estos niños emocionados, pero el mostrar y compartir es su primera lección en discurso).

El tiempo pasa, cada niño impacientándose más mientras su turno se acerca, algunos por el receso y la hora de comer aproximándose mientras el tictac del reloj se acerca más a las once. Después de que Jacob termine de presumir la pistola Nerf que le habían traído sus abuelos por su cumpleaños el fin de semana pasado, es el turno de Devon.

Olivia le ve ponerse de pie y tomar sitio al frente del salón de clases. Ha volteado la caja expositora, y ahora Olivia puede ver que ésta tiene tres medallas, y de inmediato reconoce algunas de ellas de la colección de su hermano. Un pequeño bulto comienza a formarse en su garganta —ella había hablado con Kurt y Blaine Hummel-Anderson antes de que Devon hubiese sido inscrito, y sabe que Blaine sigue activo en la milicia. Nunca ha sabido de qué forma afecta ésto a Devon porque el niño nunca lo demuestra.

Devon se aclara la garganta, extiende la caja expositora, y dice—: Hoy voy a mostrarles las medallas que recibió mi papá por ser valiente y pelear para que los hombres malos se mantengan lejos de nosotros. Mi papi dijo que tenía que tener mucho cuidado, porque estas son muy importantes, pero me dejó agarrar algunas prestadas para que pueda mostrar lo valiente que es mi papá.

Inclina la caja expositora hacia él, y Olivia se inclina hacia adelante mientras los dedos del niño se presionan sobre una pequeña estrella dorada fijada a una banda de tela roja, blanca y azul. —Mi papi me dijo que esta es la Estrella Plateada, y que mi papá tuvo que ser muy, muy valiente y muy, muy estúpido para obtenerla, pero me dijo que no le dijera eso a papá, porque sólo estaba siendo fac... fac... que sólo lo estaba diciendo en broma —finaliza Devon luego de forcejear con la palabra. Olivia agacha la cabeza y siente una enorme sonrisa extenderse en sus mejillas.

Devon mira a los demás, y Olivia nota su embeleso, el inesperado estoicismo que están mostrando para ser niños de su edad. Pero no muchos de ellos conocen niños cuyos padres han estado en las fuerzas armadas; tiene que ser nuevo para todos. Sabe de primera mano lo estresante y horripilante que es conocer a alguien que ha sido desplegado; cuando su hermano se había ido un par de años atrás, ella había llorado por días.

—Pero —continúa Devon, sus labios ensanchándose en una sonrisa—. Yo ya sabía que mi papá era valiente, porque papi siempre lo llamaba así cuando hablaba por la computadora.

Un movimiento fuera del rabillo de su ojo capta la atención de Olivia: mira hacia la puerta del salón, que está entreabierta y en su línea de visión, pero no en la de los niños, y se sorprende al ver a un hombre asomándose en el lugar.

Tiene una gorra puesta, y a Olivia le toma un momento reconocer que es el padre de Devon, Blaine, completamente uniformado y viendo a su hijo con una mirada de orgullo en los ojos. Devon sigue hablando, ajeno, y Blaine mira en su dirección, se encuentra con los ojos de Olivia, y se pone un dedo sobre los labios mientras una sonrisa sigilosa curva sus labios de la misma manera en la que Devon había curvado los suyos.

Algo cálido florece en el pecho de Olivia, y es con un montón de fuerza de voluntad que mantiene su neutralidad mientras Devon sigue hablando, ahora señalando la medalla próxima a la Estrella Plateada.

Blaine entra sigilosamente al salón de clases, sus botas silenciosas contra el piso alfombrado. Un par de niños alzan la mirada en su dirección, curiosos, con sus cabezas ladeadas en confusión, pero Devon sigue sin darse cuenta.

—Quiero ser como mi papá —dice orgullosamente—. Él me dijo que mantuviera a mi papi seguro mientras él no esté y yo prometí que lo haría. —Se muerde el labio inferior y juguetea con sus zapatos en una muestra inusual de timidez—. Algún día quiero ser tan valiente como él.

Olivia ve las lágrimas en los ojos de Blaine resplandeciendo con la luz, y ahora todos los niños están mirando hacia donde él está parado, sólo a un par de pies fuera del círculo. Devon hace una pausa, sigue sus miradas, y Olivia tiene que morderse su labio inferior, lleno de lápiz lsbisl, para no llorar cuando Devon se voltea para ver a Blaine parado en el lugar.

Sus ojos se ensanchan más de lo normal y casi deja caer la caja expositora al decir "¡Papá!". La pone en el piso con tanto cuidado como le es posible a un niño de seis años, y se precipita hacia Blaine, que fácilmente lo carga y le abraza con fuerza.

Los brazos de Devon se envuelven alrededor del cuello de Blaine, y entierra la cara en el hombro de Blaine. Blaine aprieta a Devon con fuerza, su gorra ladeándose. Dice, temblorosa y lacrimosamente, así como indescriptiblemente feliz—: ¿Me extrañaste, chiquillo?

Devon se aferra con más fuerza al cuello de Blaine y habla con la voz poco clara por las lágrimas. —Mucho, papá.

Olivia vuelve a dar unas palmadas, esforzándose por contener las lágrimas discretamente, y dice—: Bien, es hora del receso. Saquen sus meriendas de sus bolsos y esperen en el pasillo, por favor.

Los niños se dispersan con entusiasmo, precipitándose hacia los armarios. Olivia se levanta cuidadosamente de su banqueta, caminando hacia Blaine. Observa silenciosamente por un momento, sin querer molestar, y sólo se acerca cuando Blaine abre los ojos y le sonríe, cálida y alegremente. —Es bueno verte de nuevo, Olivia.

Ella asiente, devolviendo el gesto de Blaine. —Y lo mismo va para ti. Me alegra ver que estás bien.

—Tan bien como estaré sabiendo que tengo que irme de nuevo. —Blaine suspira y presiona un beso en la cabeza de Devon, la rebelde mata de rizos que están cortados en la propia cabeza de Blaine—. ¿Te importa si me lo robo por el resto del día? Sólo estaré en la ciudad por un par de días más, y Kurt y yo teníamos algunas cosas planeadas.

Olivia sacude la cabeza. —Oh, no no. Sinceramente, preferiría que Devon estuviese contigo y con Kurt en lugar de aquí.

Blaine le agradece, entonces se inclina para susurrar en el oído de Devon. —Vamos, mi hombrecito valiente. Papi está esperando afuera en el auto.

Blaine baja a Devon, y éste corre para recoger la caja expositora, agarrándola contra su pecho con una mano y tomando la mano de Blaine con la otra. Le sigue hacia las afueras del salón, charlando animadamente en el camino, y Olivia observa, sonriendo, y siente la primera lágrima correr por su cara.

* * *

Y he aquí el último one-shot de este universo. Los próximos dos no tendrán relación alguna con estos últimos tres.

Yo, por mi cuenta, prepararé mis pañuelos para el próximo.

Hasta entonces.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción autorizada por **endofadream**

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de endofadream, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**4**

* * *

Es diciembre cuando tocan a la puerta de Kurt. Está nevando, y pequeños copos de nieve se colan en la casa, dan vueltas alrededor de sus pies, que están cubiertos por unos calcetines, y se derriten en el piso de madera noble.

Una mano, áspera por la labor y agrietada por el frío, presiona algo en la palma floja de Kurt. Todavía está tratando de procesar las palabras, la visita. Piensa que puede estar tambaleándose, puede que haya dejado de respirar, pero no lo sabe, sólo puede parpadear y mirar fijamente.

Las etiquetas de identificación se sienten frías en su palma, el metal de la cadena tintineando cuando ésta se balancea con el movimiento de un péndulo. Las palabras se desvanecen, se disipan en algún idioma incomprensible del que Kurt nunca quiere aprenderse la música.

Sabe que fue porque Blaine estaba jugando a ser el héroe de nuevo. Sabe que en alguna casa, a un océano de distancia, una familia vive, segura por la causa de un hombre altruista con un gran corazón y la valentía de mil hombres. Lo sabe, porque Kurt se había enamorado de ese hombre.

El árbol de navidad está regio en la esquina, sus luces titilando, brillando tenuemente, demasiado festivas para este momento de pesadilla. La nieve todavía entra flotando a la casa, y el oficial mira a Kurt con ojos solemnes que no muestran más que firme profesionalismo. Kurt se pregunta si éste siquiera conoció a Blaine, si conocía su sonrisa y su personalidad y la manera en la que amaba con cada pulgada de su corazón.

Todavía siente estática en sus oídos, un zumbido incesante, y cuando la puerta se cierra, un débil chasquido con el sonido distante de las botas del oficial alejándose, Kurt presiona su mano contra la madera fría. Las etiquetas se resbalan un poco, tintinean y se balancean en su agarre flojo.

La carta de Blaine, _estaré en casa a tiempo para navidad, lo prometo. _

—Lo prometiste —susurra Kurt, su voz estrangulada y áspera. Traga saliva para pasar el bulto en su garganta y solloza, amargo y con el corazón destrozado, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas. Presiona su puño contra la tela suave de los pantalones de su pijama y siente las etiquetas clavarse en su muslo. Quiere preguntar por qué, pero lo _sabe_: porque Blaine es un héroe y eso es lo que los héroes hacen.

Una foto sobre el mantel, un hombre uniformado con una cara orgullosa y atractiva, una media sonrisa y ojos cálidos. Una pila de cartas, escritas con letra rápida y descuidada y llenas de promesas vacías, rotas. Expresiones como "te amo" y "cuando regrese a casa" que siempre estarán en tiempo pasado y retórico, siempre serán una fantasía y un día que nunca llegará.

Un montón de regalos, brillantes, cuidadosamente envueltos y adornados, pensamientos puestos en cada bolsa y caja. Una casa llena de alegría navideña que parece muerta, apagada como el blanco mundo exterior que sigue girando a pesar de que el mundo de Kurt se ha detenido alarmante y temblorosamente, el sol y la luna nunca se elevarán ni se pondrán de nuevo. Regalos que nunca serán abiertos, dicha y amor que nunca estarán en la cara del hombre que tenía que abrirlos, un hombre cuyas últimas acciones fueros desinteresadas e imprevistas.

Un corazón, latiendo, pero fracturado, y un hombre, ahora pequeño y de repente perdido en el mundo sin su atadura y su compás.

En algún lugar, alguien está seguro.

Pero aquí, ahora, alguien está roto.

* * *

Bueno, dije que prepararía los pañuelos y he estado llorando como loca desde que empecé a traducir (y eso que es corto)... Incluso ahora que me puse a revisar ando con los lagrimones. Drama. Yo y mi drama.

Este calificaría como viñeta, pero ignoren el conteo de palabras.

El motivo por el que subí este aquí y no de último, es porque no quiero cerrar la serie con algo triste, así que el próximo es el último, y no es fluff, pero tampoco algo como esto.

Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que ustedes también hayan llorado (?)


	5. Chapter 5

Traducción autorizada por **endofadream**

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de endofadream, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**5**

* * *

Louis Decker no está seguro de si pudiese decirte de algo que haya aprendido en estadística. Además de ser injustamente confusa y una completa pérdida de su tiempo —la clase que realmente necesitaba para su carrera había estado llena, así que había tenido que escoger una clase de relleno que no le importase en su lugar—, la mayoría del tiempo de Louis en el aula ha sido pasado prestándole más atención al chico que se sienta a su lado.

El primer par de semanas de enero, en realidad no hablan. Habían elegido sus asientos el primer día de clases, y, como las criaturas de hábito que son los humanos, se han quedado en ellos en cada periodo de clase desde entonces. Para el final del mes, Louis descubre que el chico se llama Kurt Hummel (mirando discretamente hacia sus papeles) y que estudia Presentación Vocal (en realidad le habló a Kurt un día para eso).

Se entera, mientras enero se extiende a los primeros días de febrero, que ambos vienen de pequeños pueblos del medio oeste, a los dos les gustan las mismas películas, y que Kurt tiene un novio al que no ha visto por más de ocho meses. Louis no pregunta por qué, pero finalmente lo descubre al sentarse un día en su asiento y ver a Kurt encorvado sobre un pedazo de papel, pluma moviéndose con fluidez línea tras línea.

No dice nada, sólo se recuesta y saca su libreta. Le da una mirada furtiva a Kurt, ve la línea de determinación entre sus cejas, la manera en la que sigue escribiendo, palabras interminables fluyendo sobre el papel, negras y apretadas. Ve a Kurt bajar su pluma, flexionar los dedos, y volverla a tomar.

Dos minutos antes de que la clase vaya a comenzar, Louis finalmente cede.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta, tan casualmente como puede, sin parecer demasiado curioso.

Kurt alza la mirada, ladeando la cabeza. Vuelve a bajarla, como si hubiese olvidado lo que estaba escribiendo, y Louis ve un sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas. Kurt baja la cabeza, sus labios retorciéndose en una sonrisa, y dice—: Le estoy escribiendo a Blaine. Mi novio.

—¿Al que no has visto en ocho meses? —pregunta Luis. Sabe que es una pregunta estúpida, pero es mejor que sólo decir, _oh, bien._ No ha escuchado mucho sobre el novio de Kurt, y tiene curiosidad.

Kurt rueda los ojos. —Por supuesto que al que no he visto en ocho meses.

Louis sonríe ampliamente, una sonrisa tranquila, y se alegra cuando Kurt se la devuelve. Asintiendo hacia el papel, pregunta—: Bueno, ¿por qué el correo de caracol? ¿No puedes simplemente llamarlo?

Algo aparece en las líneas de la frente de Kurt, luego, desesperación y miedo y algo más a lo que Louis realmente no puede darle nombre. Kurt juguetea con la esquina del papel, arrugándolo antes de volver a alisarlo y soltarlo. Espera no haberse pasado de la raya, y alegremente tomará un_ no es tu problema_ por respuesta si Kurt no quiere hablar sobre ello.

El silencio se extiende, entremezclado con los sonidos de cierres y murmullos de las otras personas en el salón de clases. Louis abre la boca para rescindir, para disculparse, y antes de que pueda hablar, Kurt lo hace—: Él está en el ejército.

Los ojos de Louis se ensanchan, y hay simpatía haciendo opresión en su corazón. —Oh, eso es duro, hombre. Lo siento tanto.

Kurt se encoge de hombros, se pasa una mano por el cabello, algo que Louis nunca le ha visto hacer. —Tiene un ligero complejo de Dios —responde Kurt, mirando hacia el podio vacío que está enfrente del salón. Sin embargo, su voz no está cargada más que de cariño, carente de la amargura o rabia que Louis había esperado—. Le gusta pensar que está haciendo algo bueno en el mundo. Y, digo..., estoy orgulloso de él. Sólo desearía que pudiese hacer algo bueno más cerca de casa.

Louis asiente. —Sé a lo que te refieres. Bueno, en realidad no, porque nunca he conocido a alguien que esté en el ejército, pero, bueno... ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir, cierto? —Se frota la nuca nerviosamente, deseando saber cuándo demonios callarse.

Para su alivio, Kurt ríe, rodando los ojos. —Creo que en algún lugar en medio de esa masa de incoherencia hay algo con lo que podría concordar.

* * *

El día de San Valentín pasa, y Louis nota lo abatido que parece Kurt en clases, barbilla en sus manos y ojos monótonos. Escribe mecánicamente todo lo que el profesor explica, no habla mucho con Louis ni con nadie más que esté cerca de ellos.

En los días en los que Kurt recibe cartas, o habló con Blaine por Skype la noche anterior, hay un cambio notable en su comportamiento. Louis se pregunta si es la distancia, extrañar a alguien tan familiar y cercano a ti, o si es algo más.

El único modo en el que Louis puede pensar en describir la manera en la que Kurt habla sobre Blaine es la manera en la que su abuelo siempre hablaba de su abuela. Cuando Louis tenía dieciséis, su abuela murió a unos pocos días del sexagésimo aniversario de bodas de ella y de su abuelo, y antes de eso, nunca había notado la forma tan cariñosa en la que su abuelo hablaba sobre su abuela.

Es la misma manera en la que Kurt habla sobre Blaine, orgullo, amor y dicha, todo en uno.

—Más vale que conozca a este novio cuando venga a casa —dice Louis un día de marzo, al final de la clase.

Kurt le mira, recogiendo sus libros y metiéndolos en su bolso. Lo desliza sobre sus hombros y dice—: ¿De verdad quieres conocerlo?

Louis le da un empujón al hombro de Kurt con el propio. —Por su puesto, hombre. Somos como, colegas.

Kurt rueda los ojos, sonriendo, y sacude la cabeza mientras se aleja. Louis lo toma como un sí.

* * *

En abril, se sorprende al sentarse un día en su pupitre y ver que los ojos de Kurt están enrojecidos, bolsas colgando pesadas y oscuras contra la enrojecida palidez de su piel. Los ojos de Louis se ensanchan con sorpresa y toca tentativamente el hombro de Kurt al estar sentado. —¿Qué pasa?

Kurt sacude la cabeza, secándose los ojos con la manga de su cárdigan. Louis nunca lo ha visto antes, y éste no parece del estilo de Kurt: tiene dos tonos, negro y verde, y Kurt se acurruca en él, encorvándose sobre sí mismo. —No es nada.

—Nada parece haber cambiado de significado desde que estuve en inglés 101 entonces.

Kurt ríe, la brizna temblorosa de un sonido. —Bien. Es que no he hablado con Blaine en un par de semanas y estoy... realmente asustado.

—Oh. —Louis frota el hombro de Kurt con cautela, inseguro de si está bien o no, pero Kurt se inclina en el toque, y Louis dice, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente—: Bueno, las cosas en el frente están muy agitadas, ¿cierto? Tal vez es sólo que tienen mucho trabajo ahora y Blaine está demasiado ocupado salvando cachorros y niños.

Kurt resopla. —Eres ridículo.

—Pero logré que sonrieras.

Kurt gruñe, mirando a Louis mientras sus labios se ensanchan más. —Tienes razón.

El profesor entra mientras Louis infla el pecho con satisfacción. —Por supuesto. Siempre la tengo.

* * *

Con mayo vienen los exámenes finales, y Louis está casi cien por ciento seguro de que va a fracasar en esta clase. Mira la hoja de datos, que le han dado dos semanas antes del examen final, con una mezcla de aprensión, horror y absoluta certeza de que no ha aprendido nada en todo el año.

Kurt, un par de minutos inusualmente tarde, se sienta detrás de él, agarrando la hoja de su escritorio y mirándola. Gruñe, volviéndola a bajar. —Creo que no he aprendido nada en esta clase.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo —responde Louis desgraciadamente—. Al menos no necesitaba esta clase.

Su profesor, un hombre mayor y corpulento, se pone detrás del podio. La brillante luz del proyector brilla sobre él. Mira el salón con los ojos entrecerrados, una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. —Buenos días, ¡clase! Antes de comenzar el capítulo final del semestre, me gustaría presentar a un invitado muy especial que ha venido desde muy lejos.

Las cejas de Louis se fruncen, y comparte una mirada confundida con Kurt. Estadística 101 no es precisamente la clase para invitados, y su profesor nunca había mencionado nada sobre traer uno antes. Un murmullo se propaga como ondas recorriendo el aula, un leve siseo de susurros.

La puerta justo a la derecha del frente del aula se abre, y un hombre en traje militar entra y la cierra detrás de él. Mira el aula y Louis no cae en cuenta hasta que Kurt se paraliza a su lado, manos alzándose para cubrir su boca cuando jadea—: ¿Blaine?

Antes de que Louis pueda reaccionar, Kurt está parándose, casi tropezándose con su silla mientras se precipita a pasar por la fila. Su voz suena estrangulada, lacrimosa, tirándose a los brazos del hombre y soltando un chillido cuando le dan una vuelta. —Blaine, _Dios_ mío, cariño, estás en casa. Estás en casa y no me dijiste y...

Kurt es interrumpido cuando Blaine le besa, manos en cada lado del rostro de Kurt. Louis siente una opresión en su garganta, y varias de las chicas alrededor de ellos sueltan el mismo _aww_. Cuando Kurt y Blaine se separan, Louis puede ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt, ve el brillo de sus lágrimas en las mejillas de ambos. La gorra de Blaine ha sido ladeada, mostrando corto cabello oscuro y una sonrisa cariñosa y cálida. Su mano se alza, su pulgar acariciando la mejilla de Kurt, y Kurt cubre su mano con la propia.

—Te extrañé tanto —Louis apenas puede oír murmurar a Blaine. Es suave y reservado, sólo para Kurt, y se siente como un _voyeur _cuando Kurt lo susurra de vuelta, soltando un sollozo estrangulado y feliz.

—Tenía miedo de que nunca volvieses a casa.

—¿Y qué, perderme la oportunidad de volver a ver tu hermoso rostro?

La mano de Kurt se curva alrededor de la mejilla de Blaine. —Mi héroe. Mi valiente héroe.

—Te amo tanto.

—Yo también te amo, B.

Y allí están ese orgullo, dicha y amor —y algo más, algo eterno. Algo que, sesenta años después, será tan fuerte como siempre.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, otro más que ya se ha terminado. Espero que les haya gustado.

En unas horas subiré un nuevo fic Klaine, que se desarrollará en los escenarios de Los Juegos del Hambre, así que, si tienen curiosidad, les invito a estar pendientes.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
